Dos lados
by G-Skywalker
Summary: Spock enfrenta una terrible batalla interior entre su lado humano y su lado vulcano. Por una parte, siente una fuerte atracción por su capitán, sentimientos que amenazan día a día con salirse de control, sin embargo su lado lógico se resiste a toda costa a cederle terreno a sus emociones, no importa si eso signifique renunciar a cualquier atisbo de humanidad.


Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para darle vueltas al asunto. Soy un hombre de lógica, el hecho no merece demasiada atención de mi parte. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de notar que se ha ausentado del puente por más de 10 horas 48 minutos 27 segundos… 28…

Ese comportamiento irracional tan usual en él… dejando sus responsabilidades… no es algo que un capitán debería de hacer…

Nuestra relación cambió desde hace un tiempo. En público mantenemos apariencias, pero en privado la situación es un poco complicada. Él insiste… en que nuestra relación debería contener aspectos más íntimos. Yo no puedo prestarme a ese tipo de situaciones, él es el capitán de esta nave, yo su oficial científico y así es como debe permanecer.

- Está al mando señor Sulu. – Ahora… simplemente voy a verificar que todo esté en orden.

Su habitación está vacía. En la sala de descanso no hay rastros de él o de su… ilógica invitada. Reviso todos los lugares por los que habitúa pasear en compañía hasta que llego a la sala de observación. Él nota mi presencia y se disculpa con la mujer invitándola a reunirse posteriormente.

- ¿Algún problema Spock? – exclama cuando la fémina se había marchado.

- Eso es lo que intento averiguar señor. Se ha ausentado de sus deberes sin razón aparente.

- ¿No te parece suficiente razón? – Jim tenía la costumbre de hacer miradas y tonos de voz que según mi estudio del comportamiento humano, connotan cierta intención de seducción. Me resulta un tanto incomodo el hecho de que siempre parecen estar dirigidas a mi persona.

- No, según el reglamento.

- Es eso Spock o… ¿estás celoso?

- ¿celoso? No comprendo señor.

- Necesitaba un descanso, sabes que estoy en todo el derecho de tomarlo estando de servicio tantas horas seguidas.

- … Parece lógico.

- Entonces… ¿Adónde nos quedamos la última vez? – De nuevo. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada…

- Lamento interrumpir capitán, regreso a mis deberes.

Me tomó de los hombros y se acercó a mi lentamente… sus ojos verdes me observaban íntimos, cómplices de algo a lo que yo le huía. No debo… Su respiración tocó mis labios mientras una extraña sensación recorría mi estomago y mi pelvis… una sensación… que me hacia desear inclinarme y alcanzarle yo mismo. No debo… Soy… un vulcano. Estas actitudes son…

- Discúlpeme. – Susurré alejándome unos pasos. – Me gustaría que dejara de burlarse de mí.

- ¿Bur…larme? ¿Yo me estoy burlando de ti? – exclamó soltando una pequeña carcajada sarcástica. – ¡Estoy jodidamente harto de tu ridícula actitud! ¡Me importa un carajo mi posición o la tuya! ¡No hablo de responsabilidades! ¡Quiero saber lo que realmente significa esto para ti!

- Permiso para hablar con libertad señor.

- Siempre, Spock.

- Lo que solicita trasciende mis deberes de servicio. Ingresé a la Flota Estelar porque consideré que mis conocimientos podían ser aprovechados aquí. Eso es todo.

Por su reacción, pude comprobar que mis argumentos sonaron creíbles. Ahora debo obligarme a aceptarlos también.

- Entonces no hay remedio. – Me observó unos segundos. Su mirada pasó de irritada a visiblemente decepcionada. Eso me destruyó por completo. Sin comprender del todo la repercusión de mi acción, le di la espalda para protegerme. Escuché sus pasos salir de la sala.

Si no fuera por mi herencia humana… si no fuera por ese lado que tanto me descontrola... no estaría pasando por esto.

Elegí vivir como vulcano y hundir esa vergonzosa parte de mí… pero él entró en mi vida y arruinó todo el esfuerzo… Las emociones son sinónimo de caos, mi raza lo comprendió y aprendimos a vivir sin ello. Somos gente de absoluta paz, guiados por la lógica, nuestros caminos están completamente claros y nuestra mente en plena armonía. No puedo permitir que eso se me sea arrebatado…

Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que hablamos. Nuestra relación ahora es estrictamente profesional y las únicas veces que cruzamos miradas fuera de horas de servicio es cuando el doctor McCoy insiste en que nos reunamos a tomar brandy. He notado su intención por averiguar lo que pasa. Obviamente ya ha sacado sus conclusiones.

El cambio de actitud de Jim hacia mí me desconcierta. Es mi amigo más íntimo… él lo sabe… así que esto me parece demasiado desconsiderado de su parte…

Noté que salió del puente hace unos momentos… Esta sensación otra vez… siento que cada día mi autocontrol le sede camino a mis instintos. No estoy del todo seguro de cómo debo manejar la situación… nunca experimenté algo así antes… una parte de mi lo disfruta, mientras la otra intenta luchar contra esa holeada de conmociones que sacuden mi cabeza.

Salí del puente. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo. Comía en la sala de descanso. Apenas levantó la mirada para observar mi llegada y siguió en lo suyo. Lo más lógico parecía ser que llegara ahí para alimentarme. Así que eso es lo que intenté hacer.

- Si me disculpa capitán. – Exclamé al sentarme en la mesa con él.

- Siéntase libre señor Spock. – contestó engullendo un pedazo de concentrado.

No hubo más palabras durante la comida. Después de que se deslizara el último pedazo por su garganta parecía listo para irse. – Ahora si usted me disculpa – exclamó levantándose de la mesa

- ¡Jim! – Sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los que estaban sentados alrededor nuestro voltearan a vernos. Enmudecí completamente. Había sido una acción totalmente innecesaria. Ahora deseaba más que nunca haberme quedado en el puente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – se apoyó en la mesa con ambas manos y sentí su mirada sobre mi sin yo ser capaz de devolvérsela - ¿Spock?

- Capitán, me gustaría tomarme el día para descansar. Siento… un poco de estrés.

- ¿estrés? Valla, eso es nuevo. Bueno, no hay mucha actividad en el puente y no podría negarme viniendo de usted. Debería ir con el doctor McCoy… para asegurarse de que es simple estrés.

Y con eso dejó la sala. Me tomé mi tiempo para alimentarme antes de irme. Tal vez un día de descanso ayude un poco.

Deduzco que la razón por lo que la situación se está saliendo de control es por mi falta de experiencia. Imagino que la mejor forma de compensarlo es pidiendo asistencia, acto al que recurren los humanos cuando son incapaces de salir de un conflicto por sí mismos. Solo conozco a una persona con la que me atrevería a discutirlo.

- Doctor McCoy. – "Bones", como suele llamarlo el capitán, estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo un informe. Desde el momento en el que entre a Enfermería, traté de asegurarme que ni la enfermera Chapel ni cualquier otro estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca como para lograr escuchar. Por suerte los humanos tienen un muy primitivo sistema auditivo.

- ¡Ah! Jim me avisó que vendrías. Mencionó algo sobre que sufrías de "estrés". Voy a hacerte un chequeo, pero si en realidad se trata de eso lo único que necesitas son vacaciones.

- No serán necesarias. Me encuentro perfectamente.

- ¿Así? Bueno, ¿a qué debo el honor entonces?

- Preciso conversar con usted.

- ¿conversar? Hmmm… Solo puede haber una explicación razonable para esto, hemos entrado a alguna especie de universo paralelo otra vez. Esta vez no te dejaste la barba, siempre pensé que te daba cierto toque de buen gusto – comentó entre risas.

- No entiendo su sentido del humor doctor. Estoy ante una situación desconocida para mí, y por lo ilógica que parece, pensé que el único que podría tener la suficiente experiencia en ese sentido, es usted.

- No sé si deba tomar eso como un insulto.

- En absoluto.

- De acuerdo. Entonces pongámonos cómodos y bebamos un poco de brandy. Ninguna conversación iría por buen camino sin una buena copa de alcohol.

- Ilógico.

- Si seguro. – exclamó vertiendo una buena cantidad en cada copa e invitándome a tomar asiento. - ¿y bien? ¿De qué se trata?

- Tengo la impresión de que usted ya lo sabe doctor. He notado su intención de informarse.

- Ah!... Bueno, tengo cierta noción. – Comentó luego de un breve silencio - Sé que acabas de arruinar algo importante y que aparentemente te reúsas a darte cuenta de ello.

- Nuestra relación se ha tornado un poco conflictiva últimamente y temo por el buen desempeño de nuestras responsabilidades. No tengo nada que ofrecer aparte de mi capacidad para desempeñar mi cargo. Eso es lo que intenté que comprendiera.

- ¿Por qué demonios no eres sincero por una vez en tu vida?

- No comprendo.

- Si, si comprendes. Cuando te conocí, con tu semblante de engreído sabelotodo, me pareció curioso el hecho de que parecías una especie de computadora andante que recita y recita manuales, reglamentaciones, teorías, siempre con una respuesta brillante y absolutamente autosuficiente. Traté de imaginarme lo que sería vivir sin ser capaz siquiera de ofrecer una autentica sonrisa. Sin embargo, en todos estos años en los que en realidad pude conocerte, me di cuenta que no eres el androide que aparentas ser. Sé que este tipo de sentimientos son nuevos para ti, pero no por ser desconocidos tienen que ser peligrosos. Tienes una idea un poco errada de las emociones. Tú no podrías comprender lo que es el amor si nunca lo has experimentado. Permítete sentirlo, tienes la capacidad, tú también eres humano.

- Usted no tiene idea de lo que es no sentirse parte de ningún lado. No soy del todo vulcano, tampoco soy humano, sin embargo, escogí vivir del modo que me pareció menos ambiguo y más beneficioso. Fui incapaz incluso de expresar emociones por mi propia madre, pero también se me fue imposible eliminar del todo ese caótico lado propio de ustedes, aunque logré mantenerlo bajo control satisfactoriamente. No puedo comprender el hecho de que los humanos logran sobrevivir a este tipo de torturas durante toda una vida, e incluso parece como si disfrutan el permanecer dentro de este ilógico estado.

- No negaré que en ocasiones resulta ser doloroso, te lo dice un hombre divorciado, pero no siempre es tortuoso. Las mejores experiencias, los mejores actos, las mejores palabras, se dan cuando existe amor de por medio.

- Trato de analizar su punto. Pero creo que nos estamos desviando un poco. Usted y Jim son mis amigos más íntimos; probablemente no estoy manejando correctamente la situación y mis palabras están siendo malinterpretadas.

- AJA. Mira Spock, yo también te considero un buen amigo, pero la relación entre tú y yo difiere ligeramente con la que tienes con Jim. Es algo diferente, y tú lo sabes. Pero entiendo que ahora mismo te encuentras en un momento difícil así que no intentaré ahondar demasiado en el asunto. Pero si en realidad quieres arreglar las cosas, tendrás que disculparte.

- ¿Disculparme? Lo único que hice fue expresar mi opinión.

- La cual seguramente fue dicha de la peor manera y me atrevería a pensar que no fue del todo cierta. Conozco a Jim, una disculpa sincera será suficiente.

- Como vine aquí en busca de asistencia, sería ilógico de mi parte no aceptar su concejo. Sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro de cómo debo proceder, considerando que aparentemente todos aquí malinterpretan mis palabras.

- A veces el problema no es lo que dices, sino lo que no te atreves a decir… Lo único que|

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el capitán entró a la sala. El doctor calló súbitamente casi haciendo parecer obvio que hablábamos de él.

- Venia a ver como se encontraba Spock… - exclamó frotando la palma de sus manos – pero noto que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse… ¿Bones?

- Físicamente perfecto como siempre, Jim. Ahora si me disculpan. –El doctor (seguramente con la intención de crear cierto ambiente de sospecha) desapareció sin más tras la puerta. En los momentos de silencio siguientes traté de agudizar lo suficiente mis oídos para asegurarme de que nos encontrábamos solos en la sala.

- Bueno, si no hay nada más, regresaré a mi trabajo. Usted aun puede tomarse el día|

- Jim… - Fui incapaz de decir otra palabra. Había algo en mí que me impedía decirle lo que realmente pensaba. Le di la espalda otra vez (sabiendo que de nuevo podría ser una acción equivocada considerando la situación) para evitar encontrarme con sus ojos e intentar recobrar el sentido. – Yo quisiera…

- Sea lo que sea que quiera señor Spock, no permitiré que me lo diga de espaldas. – ordenó irritado. Me obligué a voltearme y observarlo sin olvidar lo que debía hacer. Mil cosas que decir, la necesidad de demostrar algún tipo de sentimiento en mi rostro o en mi tono de voz, algo que le hiciera comprender lo que intento expresar, pero nada de eso era posible, mi cuerpo parecía amotinado en mi contra.

- Escuche – exclamó masajeando su frente – me siento demasiado cansado para esto. Dejémoslo para después.

- No. Escúchame…

- Llevo aquí cinco minutos esperando a que hables.

- Siento la necesidad de disculparme, por nuestra conversación en la sala de observación. Lo que dije no fue lo adecuado. Mi intención no era… expresarme de la manera en que lo hice. – Mi boca se abrió un par de veces más sin éxito.

- Entiendo… - contestó después de unos segundos – entonces… ¿Cuáles serian las palabras adecuadas? – Su expresión había cambiado. Sus ojos volvían a observarme de la misma forma cálida de antes. Ojos que intentaban entender más allá de lo que mi monótona voz expresaba. Sin embargo yo estaba arruinándolo de nuevo. - ¿Spock?

- Yo… Supuse que mis palabras lo habían ofendido de alguna|

- Si ya, eso me queda claro. Por supuesto que la disculpa ha sido aceptada. - Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca me había sentido tan atrapado, sin saber cómo actuar, sin saber que decir… me estaba volviendo loco. Mi boca permaneció cerrada. Mi semblante disciplinado no sufrió ningún tipo de alteración. Una expresión de decepción volvió a asomarse por su rostro sustituida rápidamente por una débil sonrisa. – De acuerdo Spock, te agradezco las disculpas… supongo que es más de lo que debo esperar. También lo siento por mi actitud, fue ridículo de mi parte.

- Solicito permiso para regresar a mi comando. – Respuesta errada de mi parte otra vez. El rostro de Jim volvió a endurecerse. Mi lado vulcano parecía querer luchar sin compasión y asegurarse de que cada palabra que yo pronunciara me alejara mucho más de él.

- Si te sientes bien, puedes regresar.

- Estoy perfectamente.

- De acuerdo… vamos a trabajar entonces.

Salimos de la enfermería, yo caminando justo detrás de él como siempre. No podía evitar clavar mis ojos en su amplia espalda… en su estrecha camisa que acentuaba perfectamente los músculos de sus brazos… la forma en que movía su cuerpo al caminar… tan elegante… sublime. Su cuello. Su delicado perfil. El olor de su colonia. El sonido de sus pasos… Sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo fue acercándose cada vez más al suyo… podía escuchar el sonido del rose de su pantalón al caminar... su rítmica respiración… disfruté del admirable alcance de mis capacidades auditivas hasta que el golpe de mi pecho contra su espalda me hizo emerger a la conciencia de nuevo. Mi mano rozó sus firmes glúteos accidentalmente… o al menos eso parecía.

- ¿todo bien? – preguntó observándome meticulosamente.

- Mis disculpas capitán.

- Ve al puente. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Requiere de asistencia?

- No. Actividades extracurriculares. – contestó dedicándome una sonrisa inquietante. Puedo imaginarme con absoluta claridad a que se refería. Me embarga un sentimiento insoportable de querer descargar mi puño contra su cara, pero me controlo.

- ¿compromisos?

- Me han prometido un buen masaje de hombros. Deberías probar de vez en cuando, conozco a muchas que estarían encantadas.

- Jamás he requerido de uno.

- Créeme, una vez que lo pruebas no vuelves a decir lo mismo. No hay nada mejor que un par de delicadas manos de mujer para bajar el estrés.

- Ilógico.

- ¿No quieres venir?

- No.

- Será una buena experiencia te lo aseguro. Las mujeres humanas tienen una habilidad especial en cuanto a eso, son tan|

- ¡DIJE QUE NO! – Una ola de adrenalina invadió mi cuerpo por unos segundos. Desapareció tan rápido como vino. Jim me observó con desconcierto tras la inusual e innecesaria respuesta emocional. – Retomaré mis obligaciones si me disculpa capitán.

- Adelante…

Seguí mi camino hacia el puente. Las cosas no estaban mejorando. Desde que lo conozco Jim siempre ha tenido la costumbre de tener encuentros demasiado frecuentes con mujeres, pero en estos últimos días me siento especialmente vulnerable a una reacción irracional de mi parte… deduzco que estoy llegando a mi limite.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron dentro de los parámetros de normalidad en la nave, sin embargo, yo notaba mi decreciente desenvolvimiento en mi trabajo, mi capacidad de atención decayó un 2,16 por ciento y consecuentemente mi alífero análisis descendió un 5,6 por ciento precisamente; no obstante nadie pareció darse cuenta del hecho, pero no por eso dejaba de parecerme alarmante.

Jim seguía con sus "actividades extracurriculares" como era costumbre, y yo ya no podía controlar mi necesidad de vigilar sus pasos con frecuencia. Mientras se encontraba fuera de servicio, yo abandonaba el puente con un margen de dos a tres horas para informarme de lo que estaba haciendo. Era fastidioso toparme con el hecho de que se hallaban en su habitación desde hacía varias horas, y que aparentemente no estaban muy cerca de… dar por finalizado su encuentro. Ya no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de nuevo, Jim parecía haberse olvidado de sus palabras y eso me inquietaba. Estaba cansado de ver a las féminas pasearse frente a él como depredadoras, obviamente logrando que cayera dentro de sus redes. La situación me estaba desquiciando. Peleamos más de lo que conversamos y mi menester de descargar mi irritación sobre él era cada vez más palpable.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – exclamó con desdén cuando me encontró frente a la puerta de su dormitorio (entre tantos pasos y sonidos, no pude distinguir cuando él se acercó a la puerta) – Pensé que te habías quedado encargado del puente.

- Lo estoy.

- Pero no estás en tu puesto. ¿Nos disculpas un momento, Lore? – la mujer que había traído a bordo después de nuestra última misión dejó el dormitorio no sin antes dedicarle pequeñas insinuaciones vulgares. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- No me había enterado que estaba prohibido caminar por los pasillos de la nave.

- No hablo de eso y lo sabes. ¿Estás espiándome? – exclamó luego de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara tras nosotros

- Veo ilógico que insinúe tal acusación solo por una coincidencia.

- No fue una coincidencia, estabas parado frente a la puerta. Pero eso no tiene importancia, el punto es que se le asigno una tarea señor Spock y no está cumpliéndola.

- Con todo respeto capitán pero las cosas están bastante tranquilas allá arriba, y en mi opinión usted es quien ha estado evadiendo sus responsabilidades.

- Eso no le interesa.

- Tengo el deber y el derecho de relevarlo de su cargo si usted no se desenvuelve adecuadamente.

- Como se atreve…

- Tenemos una orden de prioridades señor, y no creo que esto sea|

- Usted no va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer Spock. Le ordeno que regrese a su comando ahora. Hablaremos de esto después.

Mi cuerpo no respondió. Me quedé de pie frente a él aun después de dada la orden. Una buena parte de mi deseaba seguir con la discusión. Sentí de nuevo el peligroso brote de adrenalina.

- ¡¿No me escuchó?!

- Con absoluta claridad… señor.

- ¡Esto es rebelión Spock! ¡Habrán serias consecuencias si no hace lo que le digo!

Permanecí en silencio sin moverme de mi sitio. Nuestros ojos estaban clavados los unos en los otros con evidente tensión. Era la primera vez que desobedecía una orden directa del capitán; y aunque para mi fuese inaceptable, estaba decidido a no retroceder.

- ¿Qué rayos pretendes? – Exclamó airoso – Lo volveré a repetir una vez más. Vuelva a su comando señor Spock. – Una extraña sensación se propago como fuego en mi interior… irritación… resentimiento… frustración… peligrosas emociones amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo quien perdió el control primero fue él. Se lanzó contra mí y me empujó hacia la pared comprimiendo mi garganta. - ¡¿TE HAS ENLOQUECIDO?! ¡DESDE CUANDO TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERME!

Cuando logré quitarme sus manos de encima descargué un puño limpio contra su cara. El golpe lo hizo caer unos pasos hacia atrás. Le hice incorporarse tomándole de la camisa y lo arrojé contra la pared. Los papeles se invirtieron y fui yo quien comenzó a estrangularlo, sus ojos me observaban desorbitados de furia mientras intentaba defenderse.

Un frenesí animal acompañó mi arrebato de ira despojándome por completo de cualquier razonamiento lógico. Mis brazos le arrojaron al suelo e hicieron trizas su camisa. Sus manos arañaban mi rostro y mi cuello mientras intentaba alejarme con sus piernas.

- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! – Su voz ronca resonaba por toda la estancia. Cubrí su boca para apaciguar los gritos - ¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡SPOCK! –Yo hacía mucha más presión introduciendo mis dedos en su boca para causarle sensación de asfixia y hacer que se callara. Se movía violentamente intentando defenderse pero mi fuerza superaba por creces a la suya… sin embargo, él seguía evitando ser demasiado brusco conmigo aun cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Susurré - Pensé que esto era solo una parte de los actos aberrantes que los humanos disfrutan hacer… - mantenía su boca y sus ojos cerrados tratando de controlarse…Empujé su cabeza contra el suelo con fuerza para obligarlo a seguir protestando, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Lo tomé del cabello y lo puse de rodillas. - ¿No vas a decir nada más? Vamos… Soy completamente emocional ahora… ¿no es esto lo que buscabas? ¿Convertirme en un animal? – bajé su cabeza hasta que estuviera a unos centímetros sobre mi pelvis. Intentó soltarse de mis manos pero la posición y la diferencia de fuerzas no fueron de su ayuda.

- No te atrevas…

Tiré de su cabeza hacia atrás y volvimos a luchar para obligarlo a ponerse de espaldas. Su cuerpo se sacudía enfurecido debajo de mí

- Todo esto es tu culpa… yo no habría… nunca hubiera podido… - No tenía idea de adonde quería llegar… simplemente quería tenerlo ahí… debajo de mi.

Mi rostro comenzó a humedecerse.

No era parte de mi sudor…

Eran gotas precisamente…que brotaban de mis ojos una tras otra, dejando largas huellas por su camino…

Frías…

Tormentosas…

Me sentí tan… humano. Tan vulnerable… tan débil…

Caían directamente sobre su espalda, y fluían hasta perderse con su propio sudor. Jim jadeaba sin ofrecer más resistencia. Simplemente ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

- ¡QUÍTELE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! – El doctor McCoy me tomó del cuello del uniforme y me hizo a un lado. No logré determinar el momento en el que había entrado a la sala. De todos modos no importaba.

Rápidamente se acercó al comunicador de la pared sin quitarme los ojos de encima – Espera Bones… no llames a nadie… levantaría sospechas innecesarias… - exclamó Jim tratando de arreglar su destruido uniforme con manos temblorosas.

- Largo de aquí. – Dijo el doctor sin voltear a verme – De acuerdo. Mandaré a traer mis instrumentos si quieres…

- Está bien. Solo… no quiero escándalos… – McCoy le ayudó a ponerse de pie y acostarse en la cama. La visión fue desastrosa. Había roto casi por completo su uniforme… el hombre que yo mismo estaba decidido a proteger estaba lastimado… humillado… por mí. El doctor me tomó de la camisa y me sacó de la habitación con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo no acostumbrado al entrenamiento le fue posible dar. La puerta se cerró en mi cara. Observé el pasillo, todo parecía tan normal… personas caminando apresuradas con informes o instrumentos en la mano murmurando para sí o para otros… era como si nada hubiese pasado y en todo ese tiempo hubiese estado de pie frente a la puerta intentando averiguar que hacia el capitán, que este momento aun seguía en la habitación sano y salvo compartiendo con alguna mujer.

Tantas emociones y sensaciones contrarias debatiéndose dejándome incapaz de volver en mí otra vez. Era claro que no podía regresar al puente… necesitaba despejarme.

Podía distinguir algunos susurros dirigidos a mí de parte de los tripulantes, pero no lograba siquiera comprender lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, simplemente quería alejarme… ocultar mi falta… mi vergüenza… mi debilidad.

La parte difícil llegó cuando volví en mí. Cuando el furor se había casi desvanecido… dejando una sensación de insaciable culpa.

Llegué a la Sala de Observación. Me senté en el suelo y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. Luché por no retorcerme del dolor que sentía al recordar lo que había hecho, su expresión, sus intentos por defenderse…

Los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarme, obsequiando sus más crueles y reales visiones de lo que mis instintos habían hecho de mi. Todo por culpa de mi humanidad, esa aberrante parte de mí que al final y a pesar de mis esfuerzos terminó arruinando la relación más importante que pude haber estrechado en mi vida. El joven humano de la academia, el capitán de la Enterprise, el amigo personal, el compañero del ajedrez, el hombre al que mis ojos siguieron desde el primer día que lo conocí, todo eso ahora estaba perdido. Y es que no me podía permitir seguir demasiado tiempo en la nave después de lo ocurrido. Lo más lógico era renunciar a mi cargo y entregarme. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Merecía cualquier tipo de condena y estaba totalmente dispuesto a aceptarla.

Tras dos horas de intentos de meditación –fallida- el sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo mi atención.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Jim parecía un poco más relajado. Su expresión me hizo entrar en pánico de nuevo: culpa, una casi palpable expresión de culpa. Me incorporé e intenté recobrar la poca cordura que había logrado después de lo ocurrido.

- Señor, no encontrará la más mínima intención de resistencia de mi parte, estoy dispuesto a pagar por lo que hice.

- Me gustaría hablar. No de Capitán a Oficial… sino de amigo a amigo. Estoy seguro de que hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar ahora Spock…- Guardé silencio. Jim lo tomó como aprobación y se acercó un poco más a mí. – Primero que nada, creo que… ambos nos debemos una disculpa.

- No… por lo que más quiera, no haga eso. Solo empeora las cosas.

- Escúchame. Tú reaccionaste de la manera en que lo hiciste por mi provocación. Simplemente yo estaba… un poco obsesionado.

- No hay justificación.

- Admito que quizás… fue incluso cuestión de ego… Tal y como tú mencionaste…– Continuó sin tomar en cuenta mi comentario y mi evidente reprobación- Fue difícil de aceptar para mí el que hubiese alguien en quien yo me sentía tan interesado que me despreciara sin la menor vacilación. Empezó a ponerse más difícil cuando entramos en servicio, tú siempre tan leal, dispuesto a cualquier cosa… era frustrante tenerte tan cerca sin lograr llevarte a ese punto. Simplemente torturaba mi mente… Al principio, en la academia, comencé a verte como un capricho… había escuchado el rumor de que los vulcanos suprimían sus emociones, que su forma de actuar y de pensar se basaba en fundamentos meramente lógicos y me pareciste interesante… solo quería intentarlo. Sin embargo el asunto fue llevándose cada vez más lejos, comencé a conocerte y… supongo que fue inevitable. Tu resistencia me volvió loco… y más cuando noté que existía una mínima reacción en ti cuando yo salía con mujeres… ahora no estoy del todo seguro de que hubiese existido, pero para mí era una posibilidad que no podía dejar escapar. – tomó una pausa y observó sus manos pensativo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Bones me lo advirtió sabes… tiene una sabiduría espeluznante para estas cosas… pero yo… bueno estaba desesperado. Tus reacciones a mi parecer comenzaron a hacerse más evidentes y todo se salió de control…

Spock…lo que quiero decirte es que… tú eres un buen hombre, no quiero que te culpes por lo que pasó.

Sus ojos verdes me observaron suplicantes. Mi atención fue hasta tres marcas carmesí en su mejilla. "No quiero que te culpes" había dicho, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho y las palabras no eran suficientes. Me sentía inmerso en un sentimiento devastador que nunca había experimentado antes… me pregunté si ya no sería capaz de controlarme a mí mismo otra vez.

- Me siento confundido. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que debo decir. – Mis palabras salieron como susurros. La sensación de asfixia me impidió decir más.

- No… No Spock… - sus manos se deslizaron sobre mis hombros – Entiendo que… todo esto debe ser mucho más difícil para ti de lo que lo hubiese sido para cualquiera, y me siento absolutamente responsable. Sé que todos esos malestares por los que tuviste que pasar fueron causados por mí. Escúchame… mírame a los ojos – susurró - Te lo suplico… te lo ruego… deja de torturarte.

- Agradezco lo que intentas hacer… pero yo… no puedo…- mi voz se quebró. Me obligué a recobrar un poco de calma pero fue imposible. Ahora trataba de encontrar fuerzas que me ayudaran a continuar – yo… nunca me hubiese atrevido… tú no deberías… - Mi pecho se desgarraba al pronunciar cada palabra. Estando ya tan hundido, esa parte de mí aun intentaba luchar. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para todo, mi honor, mi orgullo, todo había sido destruido. Unas cuantas palabras no darían demasiados cambios - No deberías estar aquí… Nunca hubiera sido capaz de lastimarte así… perdí la cabeza… - Hundió sus dedos en mi camisa y se acercó a mí hasta apoyar su rostro en mi hombro. Sus manos estaban enrojecidas por su propia presión – Fuiste… la primera persona… - Mi voz se perdía. Era una sensación espantosa… Recordé las palabras que el doctor McCoy me dijo una vez. "Verás, siento más pena por ti de la que puedo sentir por él, porque nunca sabrás las cosas que el amor puede conducir a un hombre a hacer. Los éxtasis, las miserias, las reglas rotas, las posibilidades desesperadas, los fracasos gloriosos, las gloriosas victorias… Todas estas cosas nunca las entenderás, simplemente porque la palabra amor no está escrita en tu libro." No supe que responderle, en aquel momento. Sin embargo, hoy, en esta situación… doctor… le aseguro que preferiría no tener la capacidad de comprenderlo.

- Hagamos las cosas bien… - susurró observándome desde mi regazo. Logré atrapar una pequeña lágrima que se deslizó sobre su mejilla. – Permíteme entender lo que pasa contigo.

- Todo… a sucedido demasiado rápido… es más de lo que puedo sobrellevar… necesito pensar un poco.

Me separé de él lentamente. Hubo cierta resistencia de su parte, pero al final desistió. Nos observamos unos segundos. Por momentos parecía como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero su boca se cerraba después del fallido intento. Supuse que algo así estaba pasando conmigo también. Para mí era una pesadilla… de la que necesitaba despertar cuanto antes.

- Por favor… - suplicó dando unos pasos hacia mí. Yo retrocedí.

- Después de lo que ha pasado… Mis sentimientos… deben estar claros para ti. Pero justo ahora soy incapaz de mantener esta conversación. Te pido que comprendas… son demasiadas cosas que necesito meditar.

- ¡Se trata de tus sentimientos Spock! ¡Es algo que no siempre podemos explicar! ¡No siempre podemos buscarle una razón! ¿De verdad no puedes comprenderlo?

- No sé… que es lo que debo decir. Realmente lo siento.

- Estoy un poco cansado de las disculpas.

Me sentía frustrado, confundido, presionado, culpable… comencé a alejarme lentamente dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, Jim apartó la vista de mí y se quedó observando la ventana. Su expresión quedó grabada en mi cabeza, para torturas posteriores.

24 horas más tarde había tomado mi decisión. Pedí un momento a solas con Jim. Ahora estamos en su habitación. Fue difícil comenzar a hablar; obviamente intenté buscar la forma adecuada de decirlo, pero al fracasar en el intento, decidí ser directo de una vez… y acabar con esto.

- Presentaré mi renuncia ante las autoridades de la Federación. – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era una expresión de autentico pánico.

- Espera un segundo.

- Me siento incapaz de seguir en mi puesto dentro de esta nave y de continuar ejerciendo mis deberes en la Flota Estelar. La decisión ha sido premeditada con mucha cautela. Regresaré a Vulcano.

- E-espera… ¿Cómo que renunciaras? ¡Por Dios Spock! ¡Solo tuvimos una pelea!

- Pretendo introducirme en la disciplina del Kolinahr.

- ¿Kolinahr?

- Un ritual vulcano… un arduo viaje personal… con el propósito de desterrar cualquier vestigio de las emociones.

- ¿Desterrar…? Estas huyendo… tú estás huyendo…

- Necesito encontrar mis propias respuestas…

- No, Spock. Has tomado una decisión cobarde… Pretendes ir y esconderte entre toda esa… mierda vulcana… en vez de hacerle frente a la situación…

- No me escondo. Es mi forma de hacer las cosas.

- Cobarde.

- Es algo que había estado pensado incluso antes de que todo esto pasara.

- No me hagas esto.

- Va a destruirnos, Jim. No tiene nada que ver contigo, es algo intrínseco en mí. Soy una ola de contradicciones que al final termina no solo lastimándote a ti sino que también a mí… como acaba de suceder. Necesito detenerlo.

- Puedo ayudarte…

- Es algo que debo hacer yo mismo.

Nos quedamos de pie observándonos a los ojos unos momentos. – Ninguno de los dos puede culparse de lo que ha pasado. Porque en circunstancias normales las cosas difícilmente hubiesen terminado así. – Dijo esta vez con un tono más tranquilo – Somos… diferentes. Dos naturalezas absolutamente contrarias. Y acepto tu decisión si tú en verdad crees que eso sirva de algo. Tú lado emocional es aún muy joven…y autodestructivo. Ha permanecido reprimido durante todo este tiempo y pudimos ver las consecuencias de ello. Sin embargo… yo permaneceré aquí, esperándote. Ojala y cuando nos volvamos a ver… tú y yo seamos mejores personas. Y podamos ser capaces de afrontar esto con mucha más serenidad de la que tenemos ahora.

Estrechamos nuestras manos con la intimidad de dos hombres más que amigos, pero menos que amantes – Buen viaje – susurró con una vacía sonrisa en su rostro encaminándose luego hacia la salida. Esa imagen de él abandonando la habitación, caminando hacia el lado contrario del mío me persiguió durante mucho tiempo.

Era una despedida. Y si las cosas salían como estaban planeadas, sería para siempre.


End file.
